Duel Of Time
by cruiseshipmad
Summary: <html><head></head>A battle is going to destroy Naboo. Featuring the top siths of star wars and the Doctor along with his companions. Will Jenny destroy Darth maul and the doctor to stop Vader or even Sidious!Read this chapter and raise the roof for the second chapter.</html>


DUEL OF TIME Chapter one

The doctor glided in the vortex to an unknown future, the TARDIS was moving back and forth with sparks bursting out of the zigzag potter and the breaks. "Doctor!" screamed Amy.

"What?" replied the Doctor,

"It's the crack in the wall!" shouted Amy. The crack burst open with a magnesium flame. Suddenly… the TARDIS stopped moving and the crack disappeared. The Doctor could sense danger.

"I'm going to check where we are, stay here to keep safe"

"but doctor!" said Amy loudly toned.

"you know what I said" replied the Doctor".

30 minutes later…

Amy sat on the bench. There was no sign of the doctor. Amy heard a noise outside the door, it was footsteps of high heals. The door started moving, Amy told herself

"I thought nobody could get in the TARDIS"

Then a random, short, blonde, women walked inside the TARDIS and sat on the metal flooring. It was awkwardly silent for a number of minutes and the doctor was still out and about. Amy took a deep breath then asked the women what were the reason for her being in the TARDIS. She replied

"Oh yes, I am just waiting for my Daddy."

Amy was stunned from her posh accent and confused to who her 'Daddy' was therefore Amy stopped blinking and her eyes widened. The Doctor walked in without noticing the women on the floor and said

"Amy we are on a planet called Naboo!" the women stood up and spoke

"Hello Dad" The doctor stopped as his face dropped, he could recognise her voice who could it possibly be? …

"Jenny?" The doctor still froze and knew who it was without looking, he didn't smile, he looked as though he has just seen someone from the dead… well…

Meanwhile, over the planet of Naboo the shivering Death Star awaits for a horrific war named the duel of time! Luke and Obi Wan Kenobi were trapped under Darth Vader's dreadful command.

"When are we going to get out of this treacherous place Obi Wan"

"Luke get this into your head we are in Lord Vader's command, what do you expect?"

Luke thought for a bit.

"Obi Wan, did my sister tell you where she flew away to?"

"No and be quiet will you, I think Vader is coming towards us"

Deep breathing came closer.

Storm troopers marched into the lockers like a bullet hitting a window.

"Keep calm" said Obi Wan.

"Greetings my young friends"

"Darth Vader only you can be so foolish" whispered Obi Wan

"Speak up old man, I heard you say something" shouted Vader

Obi Wan kept silent.

The sound of rumbling machines was building up to a high level. The supreme laser was broken fortunately although a large amount of troops were above the 6 digits including the dreadful Siths!

Luke and Obi Wan were took into the bright red Sith room. Darth Sidious a.k.a

The Emperor was sitting at the other side of the room smirking at them like there were his slaves.

"What do you think he is going to do" whispered Luke

"It's probably about that sister of yours, that cocky selfish Jenny!

"Well my lovely apprentices stand above all these Siths and tell us how afraid you are" Sidious said with his croaky voice.

"We are not scared" shouted Luke.

"What about now" grinned Sidious

2 seconds later the menacing Darth Maul stepped from behind his chair.

"Where has your sister gone, Jenny?" Asked Maul

"Why" replied Luke

Luke's heart pumped faster as every Sith rose like springs, Maul walked through to the exit slowly as he whipped his cape.

Luke and Obi Wan flew out there lightsabers and destroyed the storm troopers then ran as fast as a jaguar to escape from the horrific sith.

"Bring them back"! Shouted Vader as Sidious laughed. Luke and Obi Wan saw Maul head to the planet of Naboo in a life pod.

"We need to chase him fast" shouted Obi Wan

They so quick glimpses of his cape fly by the thick metal door. Obi Wan and Luke's faces dropped literally.

"We can't give up now!"

"Your right, Luke a think he is heading to the escape pod"

"Quick lets go"

Darth Maul stepped viciously into the pod. He closed the door before Luke and Obi Wan could snatch him.

It was too late.

Obi Wan skipped across the floor quickly.

"Well Luke I think its time to celebrate"

"What do you mean?"

"Darth maul is going to kill your sister yippee"

"OBI WAN!"

"Soryyyyyy Luke"

"We need to find another escape pod" screamed Luke

"Luke, there's a pod other behind the semi-electron computer"

Just as they walked quickly towards the pod a pack of storm troopers called off by the

Siths charged at them like a pined bullet. The troopers were just yards away from them. The door slammed shut although a hand appeared through the enclosure of the door then the pod blasted off to Naboo but the hand business, well, it wasn't a pretty image!

Maul was going out of site and the escape pod was going a full speed.

"We are losing him" shouted Luke

"We are heading towards the rock hard surface at full speed and your blabbing on about Darth Maul"

"YES OBI WAN KENOBI"

"We are getting closer and closer"

"Quick pull the breaks show your strength Luke"

They entered the planet of Naboo and the pods breaks were slowing it down but not slow enough.

"Obi Wan quick look it's the TARDIS!"

KABOOM!


End file.
